Why Gray?
by Natsudragneel-Fullbuster
Summary: When Natsu finds out that Gray is cheating on him with Lucy what will happen? Why is Gray crying when Gajeel said he is hurting Natsu? Gratsu! A little gralu! But great sorry I just really suck at summaries... Characters are ooc. Please read !
1. Chapter 1

Hi fairy tail fans! I'm Natsu Dragneel-Fullbuster well this is my first fanfiction so if there's mistakes please tell me and I'll fix it as a fast as I can. Well here it is... trust me Gray has a reason for doing this so he's not a jerk the whole fic. Please fav and follow I will try to update as soon as I can, enjoy!

disclamer: I don't own fairy tail or its character!

Why Gray?

Why, Gray? Why would you do this to me! I have done nothing more than love you, and all you do is go out with her! I thought you loved me I thought you cared! But why? Why this? Why now? Do I mean nothing to you. Am I useless... Am I just a wast of space... A space in your life that you now gave to her... Did she take my spot... Am I the old toy you got and had your fun with, and she's the new better one?

Do you still care for me? These were all the question runing through my head when I found out about her and you from a friend. Couldn't you just tell me your self that you didn't love me any more so you want to end it here. And save me all this pain and suffering.

"Gray? I need to ask you a question." I finally found the answer to my question.

"Yeah, what is it?" You turned to me with those same eyes and lied to my face like I was just a the final test to find out if you care.

"I need to talk to you . Just the to of us, okay?" And you turn to her with those caring eyes the ones you used to some me.

"One minute, Lucy. I'll be back in a second." It was like you have her a secret smile that was a code for act like we have nothing to worry about this will be over soon.

As we walked away and got to a place where it was only me and you your eyes turned dark and cold.

"Gray, I heard from a friend that they saw you with Lucy. At the festival... Holding hands and acting like a couple. Is that true?" I looked up at you with eyes that show a face like I know it's wrong so just tell me I'm right.

"Who told you that? Why would I ever act like a couple with Lucy if I'm dating you."

"I don't know I just wanted to make sure it wasn't true... Thanks for helping me know not to listen to rumours..."

"No problem... Well I got to get back to help with Lucy find out how to make a flower turn in to a head band." That was the last time you kissed me... And I knew it was a fake. I knew... I knew I should have said stay with me for a little longer... But I didn't... I let you walk way back to her. The one you loved more that wasn't me... The replacement...

A few months after that I followed you. After you left the house to the docks where Lucy was standing. You walked up beside her and grabbed her hand. I hide in the closest bush so you wouldn't see me. I felt the pain in my chest that said don't look it's for your own good. But my mind didn't listen. When I looked up all I saw was you and Lucy kissing...

I thought you said that the rumours were wrong and not to listen to them because they were lies! But the only lies that were there was the one you told. I was fooled to believing that every thing was fake, what I had been told by many people that they saw you and her together. But I didn't want to believe them so I also lie to my self saying he's right, there wrong... There only rumours... It's not true...

Why did I have to bring Lucy to the guild... Would it be different if I didn't... Or would Gray be cheating with some one else. I stood up and ran. I didn't know where. My body just said its okay we'll make sure you don't see any more just close your eyes... It hurt in side I thought he loved me! He said he did! So why? Why cheat on me? All I wanted was to be with you... And you 2 timed... Between me and Lucy.

~The Next Day~

When I woke up I was in the forest behind the guild it looked to be dinner time. I wonder if they notice if I'm gone... I wonder if they care... I once again felt the tears start streaming down my face but that was it I didn't make a sound it was as if I was broken... I just laid there tears running down my face without making a sound...

After about an hour or two I heard voices coming in the direction of the guild.

"Natsu! Where are you!"

"Flame for brains where are you!"

"Salamander!"

"Natsu~!"

Their screams for me is that what I wanted to hear... Was it that I wanted them to worry about me maybe just a little... Did I want they to think I got killed or captured or maybe raped and left to die.. I don't even know any more... I give up I hate this it hurts so much! But for what...

"Salamander there you are. Hey guys he's-!"

"Please don't... Just leave me be.. "

" what happened your crying..."

"Nothing... I just couldn't keep it in any more you know..."

"Natsu you don't cry like this just because you held in your feelings. Usually you show they, so I know that if you do it must be pretty bad. Come on tell me what happened."

He then moved over to where I was laying down and took a seat.

"Gajeel, he cheated on me..."

Once again the sobbing got really bad I for the first time ever I talked to Gajeel about how I felt... He was like a older brother that I never had to talk to, but now some how there he was the only family that I now cared for and looked up to like Igneel and gramps... He told me that it was okay and that there is nothing to worry about he would fix it.

"Are you really going to fix things?" He then smiled at me. And helped me up.

"Yes Natsu I will." After that we walked to where the others were.

"Natsu~!" As happy saw me and called out for me everyone looked at me and Gajeel, then happy tackled me to the ground.

"Natsu~ I was worried about you! You didn't come home last night I thought you got hurt! Wait... Natsu are you crying?" Happy I wish I could tell you why but I'm sorry I can't. Just please don't be sad just don't I can't handle any more so please just don't...

"Yeah Natsu why are you crying?" When I looked up Erza was right in my face. I know what she's waiting for... For me to back away and say I'm s-sorry Erza it's nothing... But I didn't move I just look up and smiled at her.

"It's nothing Erza I just couldn't keep it in any more you know?" I then got up while holding happy.

"Well lets go to the guild. There waiting." I then walked back to the guild with happy. I knew from this point on they are all going to acted different to me now. Well I hope Gajeel does what he said he was going to do. I wish Gray didn't do this... Why Gray just tell me...

~End of Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

Hi guys thank you for following Why Gray? I hope you like this chapter! Thank yo to the following people for following and reviewing:jojoinuyasha, WhatifStoryTeller, Yarrowvixen, Jigoku-to-Hana, darkhuntressxir, Crystalangel554, and GrayFuckingFullbuster. Thank you so much! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Confessions

Gajeel's Pov

As we were walking back to the guild right behind Natsu who was carrying happy in his hands. The sky turned dark like something some where bad was happening. Soon after we got haft way to the guild it started to rain. Now this was the time I need to get some answers from Gray.

"Gray, can I talk with you for a little while?" He turned to me with a puzzled look and Erza and Natsu did to. But soon after Natsu expression changed from shocked to a worried look that said 'please be careful'. I gave a little nod and him and Erza continued to walk back. But Gray turn to me and his expression changed. It when to puzzled to a smirk. He knew where this was leading to... And it didn't look good...

"Gray, I think you know what I wanted to talk about."

"So what if I do it's none of your concern."

"Gray it is! You hurt him deep! If you love him you wouldn't put this pain on him! So tell me why you did!"

"If I love him or not that is my business not your so but out!" He then turned to walk away with his smirk slowly fading while tears slowly formed in his eyes but he quickly wipe them away like they meant nothing. I can't help but thing that he isn't doing this because he wants to.

"Gray, tell me I can see that you don't want to do this because that smirk is wiped off your face right when you thought that I wasn't looking."

"I... I'll tell you..." His face saddened like he will never see another happy day again.

"I have to do this because... Because the guild will be shut down a-and... Natsu... Won't be able to..."

"Gray what won't he be able to do?" He shock his head in discussed.

"I've said to much... Just please don't tell Natsu... Just leave it between us okay..." He opened his eyes and looked at me with those sad eyes of his.

"I'm still telling him. You have hurt him so much that he walked into the forest behind the guild and sat there for a whole day crying because of you. He dissevers to know." His sad smile soon turn into a twisted smirk but his pain filled eyes never changed. Once he closed his eyes and the tears started to fall he acted emotionless.

"I can't let you tell him... Because if Lucy hears he is-... I will be in trouble now... You see I wasn't supposed to tell you that..."

"Gray what has happened to you?! First you hurt Natsu, now you are saying like your in trouble. Your in trouble from who Lucy? She is as weak as they come Gray don't tell me you have gotten soft! Now if you don't mind I have had my fun with this conversion but I have some one I need to help patch up their heart that is now full of holes because of your doing." I started to walk to the guild once again but I felt a foot go in to the back of my leg and I fell to the ground. When I looked behind me I saw Gray standing there with tears steaming down his face.

"You see I can't let you tell him." He then throw a punch at my face but I moved out of the way and they stood up once again.

"Gray if your going to start this fight over if I tell him or not, I will tell him no matter what, because he is hurting inside and some good news like this could help him out of his dispersion even just a little. I will tell him!"

"Well I tried to tell you using words now I guess I have to my fist..." He came at me once again. And just missed me again. He continued this for a couple of seconds before he hit me to the ground. I kicked at one of his legs and knocked him down on his back. When I stood up he tried to kick out my legs but I dodged his attacks. He then used his ice-make magic and froze my feet to the ground and stood up.

"I will stop at nothing, to make sure you don't tell him..." By him saying this I knew this was getting real not just a play fight but a fight for the death and I knew from right there and on, I had to chose. Between telling Natsu or not hurting Gray. Man this is to much drama for me..

Natsu pov

"Natsu~ come out you have been in your room for hours are you okay? Natsu~?"

"..."

Happy I would talk to you but I just can't... If I put my worries on you I would feel guilty. The same guilt I feel now for putting my burden on Gajeel. I wonder where he is... I wonder where Gray is... I still remember when me and Gray confessed to each other... I remember how sunny it was out side. Like it seemed that all the clouds had vanished from sight...

~Flash back~

It seemed like the most prefect day I would ever have. As Happy and I made our way to the guild. At the time I was still called a new member of fairy tail. I had been there for about one year and after I found Happy's egg.

When I got there everybody was fighting but most of them were getting drunk. Erza was talking to master while Mira was starting to clean cups. Cana was staring at guildarts for some strange reason. And Gray... He was sitting by him self in his boxers.

"Pervert! Your in your boxers again!"

"Shut up! Flames for brains! I don't need you to tell me!"

"You wanna go droopy eyes!"

"Bring it squinty eyes!"

We were about to run at each other and start another fight but Erza turned around with those demon eyes of hers and we froze in our spots.

"We're you boys going to start a fight?!"

She started to walk closer with us with her armer clicking and her boots sound like cracks of thunder. We then ran at each other a hugged each other like as if we were going to vanish.

"N-no E-Erza y-you s-see m-me and N-Natsu o-over h-here w-were j-just p-play f-fighting. W-we w-weren't g-going t-to h-hurt e-each o-other o-or a-any t-thing... Right Natsu?"

"A-aye!"

"Good. It's not family like if we fight. So don't do it you got that!"

Her dark oura went even darker than before. Gray and I hugged each other tighter.. I really didn't mind it when Erza got mad at me and Gray for fighting. Because that was the only way I got to get close to him with out any complaints. My face grew red every time I was near him and my body would heat up even more.

"Y-yes!"

"And Natsu do you understand?!"

"Yes Erza..."

Her face went soft when she heard me talk with out sounding afraid of her. She smiled at me and walk away. Gray then let go but I was still holding on to him. I wasn't really paying attention to him calling my name so when I heard him, I jumped back and stood up and my whole body went hot.

"Natsu what's wrong with you man? Are you sick your all red?"

I felt all the eyes of my guild mates stair at me. It felt like I was getting holes every where in my body. My body heat sky rocketed. My body couldn't go any more red.

"Hello? Earth to Natsu? Do you copy?" Gray was right in my face waving his hand and my body went even hotter because of how close he was.

"Y-yeah... I-I got to g-go.."

"He likeees~ him!" When I turned to happy he had his hands on his cheeks and was flying. I got even more embarrassed when the whole guild started laughing.

"Jezz Natsu, what are you teaching him?!" Cana made everyone laugh even more in the guild. Which dug deep in my heart. I felt like I was going to cry. So I ran out of the guild with tears in my eyes. When I stopped running I was in the forest behind the guild. I sat in front of a tree and put my knees to my chest and put my face on my knees and started to cry. It felt like hours before I heard nose in a bush.

"W-who's t-there?" I quickly wiped away my tears to look like I wasn't crying. But my eyes were a puffy red.

"Natsu, why are you out here crying?" I knew this voice it was Gray. My face had a blush on it once again.

"Natsu please answer me." I still never said any thing to him even tho that was the first time I heard him say please to me.

"Please... Fine don't say anything... Great, now I feel like an idiot that you don't want to talk to..."

I started to laugh because he gave me the most stupidest look that I had ever seen the mixed look between a frown and a smile and he was starring no where it was just so cute and funny.

"There you go, I got you to laugh. So can you tell me why your crying?"

My laughter soon left and my smile turn to a emotionless face. And my blush deepened. This is it. I'm going to tell him how I feel.

"Gray, I reason why is... I got embarrassed by everyone in the guild laughing and the thought of you rejecting me when happy said 'he likeees him~'."

"Natsu what do you mean by I would reject you?"

I took a deep breath and my face turn red. When I looked up into his eyes I melted. My legs turn to jelly and my heart turn into a race horse.

"Gray, I have to tell you something... I know we have only known each other for a year now and we haven't been the best of friends but Gray... I think I love you..."

"..."

"I understand, that you don't feel the same way... I'll just leave you be..." When I turned and started to walk away I remember my eyes start to tear up once again. But something grabbed my hand. When I turned my head lips came crashing down on mine. I was shocked at first but I soon kissed back. But after he pulled away.

"Natsu, I do feel the same way just I was shocked at first when I heard you say that." He then pulled me into a hug and my head was resting on his chest, but soon after I hugged back.

"Natsu I love you too, so please don't leave... Everyone I have ever loved has left me so please don't go..."

" I won't. I promise. And I never break my promises..."

When then sat down and watch the sun set together. And once the sun was about to go down he kissed me once again.

"Natsu I love you."

"I love you to Gray."

And we both sat there smiling at each other as the sky turned dark.

~End of Flashback~

I started to cry once again. I put my knees to my chest and cried. Why don't you remember our benign Gray. You and me both said we love each other, so why would you forget and go with Lucy. Gray please come back to me...

Gajeel's Pov

We fought for hours, till we both fell to the ground from using up most of our magic energy. The sky was dark only the only light there was, was from the stars. It was cold but a warm wind made me a little warmer.

"Just please Gajeel I will tell him when the time comes so please don't tell him..."

Why does he continue to stop me from telling Natsu... I sigh in defeat.

"Gray, I won't tell him... But if you make him hurt more than he is hurting now I will beat the hell out of you and tell him my self. Do I make my self clear?"

I heard him sigh but in the end he gave in.

"Yes."

"Good, well lets go we have a very sad dragon to make happy."

I stood up and so did Gray. We gave each other a nod and walk away to the little fire ball that lights up the both of our lives.

~ End of chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3: Findings

Hey guys nice to talk to you again! Well here is chapter 3. I would like to thank these people:PianoNL, Dark Sorcerer, Crystalangel554, jojoinuyasha, WhatifStoryTeller, Yarrowvixen, Jigoku-to-Hana, darkhuntressxir, and GrayFuckingFullbuster. If it wasn't for you guys liking this I might have not continued so thank you! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Findings

Lucy's Pov

As you and Gajeel walked away, I got out of a near by bush. Why did you tell him Gray? I thought I told you if you tell there will be prices to pay. Well Gray what do you want to go first? The guild or Natsu? Well I want to be at the guild a little longer. So I guess I could slowly take Natsu from you. This is going to be fun.

"You guys can come out now. I got a job for you guys to do. Your all going to have a little fun with the one and only Salamander." When I turned around I saw the men my father left for me along with his business and fortune. The leader of the group stood up with his light green hair covering his eyes.

"This sounds fun, my lady. I'm glad you left this to us." He then bowed to me and so did his group. I then smiled and looked at the direction that Gray and Gajeel left in.

"Gray, I wish you were a good boy and listened to what I told you not to do."

* * *

Gajeel Pov

"Are you ready to say sorry Gray?" He looked at me with sad eyes. Then he nodded.

"I have been waiting to see him again... I just wish I didn't hurt him that bad, I hope he forgives me." He then looked to the floor with tears starting to form. I then put my hand on his shoulder. And he then looked at me with a shocked look.

"He will forgive you I just know it." He sighed and then nodded.

"Okay let's go check if he's okay."

"Yeah, let's." When I opened the door all I heard was Happy yelling for Natsu. We then walked over to where Happy was yelling and banging on the door.

"Happy what's wrong?!"

"It's Natsu! He won't come out he has been in there for more than 5 hours!" He was crying when he turned to me and Gray. Gray then pulled him into a hug.

"Shh~ Happy... Gajeel and I are going to get him out there's nothing wrong okay? So please don't cry..." He sniffed a bit but his tears stop falling.

"O-okay Gray I will try" Gray then pulled away and stood back up, and knocked on the door.

"Natsu, it's me. Could you open the door?"

"..." He waited a while but still no answer.

"Natsu?"

"..." There still was no answer.

"Natsu it's me Gajeel. Happy and Gray are here to can you open the door please?"

"..." I thought he wasn't opening it because Gray was talking, I guess not. But he would open it for me, wouldn't he? I thought he was waiting for me. I then kicked the door handle and the door opened.

"Natsu~! Are you here?" I open the door all the way to only see a fully open window, and a bed that had no Natsu in it. But when I looked closer I saw a bit of blood.

This is bad! Natsu where are you!

* * *

? Pov

"Sir what are going to do with salamander? Does miss Lucy want us to kill him, or just hurt him really bad?"

I turn to face one of my team mates her brown hair was flowing in the wind not to much because it was pulled into two pinkie tails. The wind made it even colder to night. All of my team was freezing but they would never say it. I was really that cold since I had salamander on my back, his body heat is remarkable even when he is wear a vest and a short pair of pants. Maybe it's got something to do with the scarf.

"Both, she wants us to hurt him badly and then kill him in front of the people who come to save him."

"This sounds fun sir! But who gets to kill him?"

"Well, when it comes to that time you'll find out."

She sighed in defeat and caved in.

"Fine don't tell me... Lets hurry up and bring him back to miss Lucy if we don't get there fast she'll get mad."

"Yeah, let's hurry."

* * *

Natsu's Pov

When I woke up all I saw was the black sky with stars in but the moon was no where to be found. It was cold. Really cold. I thought I was just in my room about to open the door for Happy... Then it went all black... But there is a warm spot... It's in front of me... I need to get warmer... So I cuddled closer and I heard laughing... Wait why is there laughing... I then opened up my eyes. I was on the back of some green haired guy! I tried to make him let go till he dropped me and I fell to the ground I was about to beat the living shit out of him till one of his hands went up and made my magic spot.

"W-what the hell?" I whole body started to fell weak and it hurt... It was like he was sucking out my magic. Then a brown haired girl walked over with a needle. She smirked the stuck it in my arm. My body went num and I couldn't move.

"Good night, salamander.." She then lifted her fist and hit me in the face and every thing went black once again.

* * *

Gajeel's Pov

"Natsu!"

"Natsu~!"

"Salamander!"

We were out round the town looking for him for hours. But he wasn't any where... Natsu where did you go? The sun was starting to rise and still no Natsu. Where could he have gone. I ran over to a girl working at a store near by.

"Hey, have you seen a boy with pink hair and a scaly looking scarf about this high?" She shock her head.

"I'm sorry I haven't... But if they were here last night my nana might have seen."

"Really were is she?!" She pointed to the little house on the mountain.

"She lives up there, she should be there so you can just walk up there. Tell her Yuki sent you."

"Thank you. Gray! Happy! Lets go follow me!" We all ran to the mountain. Natsu... Please be safe...

* * *

Lucy's Pov

When they got back they had Natsu and he was not awake. He look like he was in a peaceful sleep. That pisses me off! How come he gets to have Gray and have all the guild love him like he is a fucking angel it's just not fair! Also of all the times to sleep he gets to sleep so peacefully like this!

"Put him in the other room..." I will make sure that look vanishes and never return. I smirked at the thought. I'm glad that my father left that magic draining rock. This is going to be fun. When I got in to the room he was chained to the rock and it was really working. He awoke from that peaceful sleep with a fear filled face. Her screams filled the room at first but soon after they died down. It sounded as if he was trying to hide his pain. One of my men kicked him in the side and he screamed again.

"Stop..." Was all he could manage to say. Another one of my men was kicking him on one side and the other one kicking his other side.

"Stop.." They continued to kick him and the rock was taking his magic energy.

"Stop!" Everyone of my men started to laugh. The leader of the group kneed down in front of him and pulled his head back by his hair. And he smirk.

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about, huh?"

"..."

"Right nothing. That's what I thought." He the let go of his hair an stood up. And they started laughing again. Like I said before Gray this is your fault for not being a good boy like I asked you to be and not tell, but you did. So this is your punishment. I once again smirked at the thought.

"Not so tough now, are we Salamander?" I then turned and left the room.

"Sweet dreams..."

* * *

Gajeel's Pov

Once we got there the old lady was on her step. She looked at us and smiled.

"Let me guess your here looking for your pink haired friend, am I right?" How the hell did she know that?!

"How did you know that?!" Me, Gray and Happy yelled at the same time. She smirked.

"My granddaughter called me and told me." We all sighed for being so stupid...

"He was on the back of a light green haired man heading in that way" she pointed into the way of the Heartfillia house. Gray looked at me and yelled.

"That's where Lucy's fathers old house is! We have to hurry she might be doing something to him!" His eyes filled with tears.

"Let's go get some more people from the guild before we go okay what if she has people how could kill us easy. Remember Natsu isn't that easy to kidnap. He is strong. And if they took he easy like that we never know how strong they are or how many."  
He started to cry at what I said but soon agreed.

"Yeah I guess your right lets hurry up and get them." I nodded and me, Gray and Happy ran to the guild.

* * *

Natsu's Pov

My body feels weak and heavy... I'm having trouble staying awake it feels like my body is getting pulled a part... Everything is starting to get black... There is just one thing I want to tell you, Gray... If I died here, I want you to know I love you... Always and forever... Remember? We made that promise to each other to love each other forever and always... I'm so sorry if I died here but... I will never break that promise... Sorry Gray...

~end of chapter 3~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the late update but here it is Chapter 4 of why Gray. But before we start I'm going to answer some of the reviews from everyone that has reviewed. I'm going to start from the newest ones then go to the oldest:**

**Cat (Guest): I'm sorry for the late update but this is not the end, it's more like a begging.**

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire: don't worry I'm not making Lucy a real jerk, but this I hope is a good amount of reason for you. I tried my best to explain so please if I'm still missing something tell me.**

**Crystalangel554: *giggles* I think Lucy will now be hiding for the rest of her life. But don't worry there is a reason why all of this is happening so please tell me what you think of this chapter.^~^**

**WhatifStoryTeller: well you are going to wait to see if Natsu dies. Here I the next chapter. I think Gajeel feels bad for him self as well. There is a reason for that. Yeah Lucy he isn't! I'm glad you tolled me how you reacted I makes me feel like a good writer.^~^**

**darkhuntressxir: I know but she will change trust me.**

**Thank you reviewers and I would also like to thank the followers: loveuseth,**

**jojoinuyasha, darkhuntressxir, bluecrushsurfergirl, Yarrowvixen,**

**WhatifStoryTeller, Odette12, Jigoku-to-Hana, IceFlire Blader,**

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire, Crystalangel554. Thank you all you have been a big help! So this chapter is for you all! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Natsu!**

Gray's Pov

When we got back to the guild everyone was acting normal. Well the guild normal like getting drunk or fighting. But how can they be like this. Natsu is in trouble!

"Where is Erza and Gramps!" Everyone stopped and looked at me and Gajeel.

"Why, do you need to know? I thought you were scared of her-"

"Tell me where they are!" My tears started to fall. I can't wait I need to go get him! I don't know what he is going through right now! Natsu please be okay please!

"Gray, what do you need?" When I looked up Erza was there with gramps talking to me. My crying just got worst.

"Gray, what happened?!"

"I-It's N-Natsu... H-he g-got k-kidnaped!" They look at me with those sad eyes and I knew I better hurry up and tell them everything.

Natsu's Pov

When I opened my eyes every thing was white and there was no end to it. I looked around but no one was there. It was lonely and cold...

"Hello? Is anybody here?" But still no answer. I fell to my knees and started to cry. The one and only thing I hate the most is being alone... There is no body here but me, by my self. I then stood back up and started to walk... It felt like hours have past just walking in this abyss that is dyed white... But I saw something in the distance it was red... It looked like red scales, but they were changing in to human skin... The person that was standing there was a long red haired man, with a scaly looking scarf... Just like mine... I ran at them...

"Igneel!" When they turned to me they had a sad smile on their face. I stopped running and smiled back at them, but soon after they vanished. And I fell to my knees once again and cried...

"Don't leave... Don't leave... Please don't leave me!"

Gray's Pov

Please Natsu, be alright... I'm on my way me, Gajeel, Happy and Erza so please be alright... If you aren't I couldn't live with my self, I love deeply Natsu... So please don't die on me...

Natsu's Pov

I got up and keep walking... It was like someone was pushing me to go farther... But why? Why continue? Why can't I just sit here and die... Or am I already dead? Is this just my version of death watching, the most important people die in front of me?

I saw a figure in front of me it was Gray. He was there standing saying something... But I couldn't hear him... His smile then faded and he gave me this look of anger... He then turned a round and walked over to Lucy in the back round and they both vanished... Then Gajeel came over looked at me with a look of disgust and walked over to levy and they vanished... Then Happy was there with Lisanna. They were sitting beside me. Happy was eating a fish and Lisanna was holding my arm... Tears started fall down my face... Then they both stood up and started to pull me to this one house that appeared. She opened the door and let go of me and walked in... Happy followed her in... I walked over to the door and looked in they were both holding on the edge of the door about to fall into the black hole. I then tried to help them up but they let go and said something... I then once again started to cry... Happy... Lisanna... Levi... Gajeel... Gray... Where did you go? I thought you said you would never leave me...

Lucy's Pov

"So how is messing with his head working Ino?"

"It is going great, miss Lucy. I have made him cry seven times already. He is breaking ever so slowly."

"That's great news, how much longer till he breaks fully?"

"In an hour or so."

"More great news." My face lit up with a smirk. I walked over to him and pulled his head up by his hair.

"Gray will soon be all mine." Then one of my men named Zuke, ran into the room.

"Miss Lucy! Mr Gray, and his friends broke into the house!"

"See Natsu he is coming for a front row seat to your death. Zuke send the rest of Salamanders rescue group a present. Send the strongest people we have." Soon after he ran away. Man this is going to be fun. I then dropped his hair and his head fell to the ground. I can't wait my beloved Gray to see you again.

Natsu's Pov

Someone called out to me so I stood up and turned around and there Gray was once again.

"G-Gray?!" He smiled at me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, it's me... I missed you my spitfire.." I felt my tears fall down my face faster now. I then hugged him back.

"Missed you to, my snowflake..." I then started to cry in his arms. And he pulled me closer.

"Shh~ Natsu, it's okay I need you to stop crying I need to talk to you." I looked up to him with tears falling silently down my face.

"We need to get you out of here..." My sad face turned to a confused one.

"What do you mean?"

"Natsu it's not safe in here any more we have to leave..." I nodded and looked around but there was no exit.

"But Gray there is no exit..."

"We have to work together so we can leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Natsu I mean a unison raid." My eyes went wide.

"But we can't our elements aren't compatible." He sighed but he continued to have that serious look on his face.

"I knew that you would say that but it is possible, I had Levi help and look it up to see if we could and the answer was a yes even tho our magic is not compatible it will work. So trust me."

I nodded in agreeince. We then held hands, at the same time we both yelled.

"Unison Raid!" The next thing I saw was a ice dragon with blue flames around it, they were cold but if you touched them you would burn. It then circled us and the white soon turned in to a nice reddy blue. Then dragon disappeared.

"G-Gray that was... So cool! How did that happen... I would have thought we couldn't do that because our magic is really different..."

"That's what I thought to but Levi said other wise. It's time to wake up now Natsu."

"What do you mean?" He then started to fade. The tears in my eyes started to fall once again. But he wiped them away.

"Shh~ Natsu. I'm just asking you to wake up... I'll see you when you do, bye. Love you." He then vanished.

"Love you too, Gray." I looked down at my hand. It started to faded, my whole body started to fade. But I wasn't scared I knew that, when I wake up I'll see him again. I looked up and a smile appeared on my face as the tears didn't stop.

"It's time to wake up." And I vanished...

When I opened my eyes again I was still chained up. When I looked around a girl was standing next to me. She looked stocked.

"He broke out of my magic!" A light green haired guy then turned around looking shocked and angry.

"How could he do that Ino?!"

"I-I don't know! He is stronger than we thought!" The green haired man then walked over to me and pulled my hair to make me look at him.

"Salamander, how strong are you?"

"..." I couldn't answer my body went num. I couldn't move or talk. It was like my whole body was in shock. I was starting to shake.

"Are you scared?" A smirk appear. Am I scared... But why am I?

"..." He then let go of my hair and my head fell.

"Tck..." He then stood up and walked away again. I then took a deep breath... Wait I know this smell... It's... It's... GRAY! My tears fell once again... And a sad smile filled my face.

"He came, Gray he's here..." I tried to stand but the chains held me down. They got worried that I was going to do something but what? I can't use my magic right now they are still sucking it out of my body, so what can I use against them now?

"What do we do boss?! There here do we continue with the plain?!" The girl named Ino started to freak out after she said those words. The green haired man then walked over to her with his bangs covering his eyes, then he slapped her. She fell to the ground in pain.

"I thought I told you not to worry Ino..." She then looked up and him and nodded.

"I'm sorry sir..."

"Get him out of those chains and into another we have to go get our other team mate that is with miss Lucy..."

"Yes sir..." She then stood up and untied my chains then she put a collar around my neck and more chains on my arms to keep them behind my back. My body felt like it was a thousand pounds, I fell face first into the ground. She then started to pull me up by the chain tied to the collar and the chains on my arms.

"Get up. We have to go get someone then were leaving." I then did what she said to do, because I didn't want any more pain to be put on my body.

"Get the lacrima. We need it to bring him back."

"Yes sir!" Another person then turned around and grabbed the lacrima that had taken most of my magic energy. Then we all started walking to the main hall.

When we were outside the doors I heard yelling. But faintly. My hearing was starting to fade my sight started to go black. My body started to stop working. But I keep walking. They opened the doors and all I saw was Lucy, yelling at Gray, Gajeel, Happy and Erza... They came they came for me... My tears fell for the third time since I had woken up. A smile then was planted onto my face.

"Minna, you came..." I then fell to the ground and I wasn't able to stand up. But I heard them yelling for me... Everyone was yelling for me... But I couldn't talk back I could just listen and see... I then saw the green haired man walk over to Lucy and hit the back on her neck and Lucy fell to the ground, but another girl was standing there... She had jet black hair that went down to her legs. She was wearing and leather jacket with black skinny jeans and converse. And a shirt that had some kind of guild mark on it, but I didn't know what... She then said something and Gray ran for me, but when I looked at him with a smile my hearing stopped I couldn't hear... My sight then started to go even more black then before and I was pulled back in to the abyss...


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Sorry guys for late update, I'll do all the questioning for the next chapter but for now pleasI enjoy this one~ also I'm on twitter if you have anoccont follow me please~ I will also tell you how far along I am in writhing new chapters or stories! But any way enjoy chapter 5~!

Chapter 5: Secrets

Gray's Pov

(5 minutes before Natsu came in)

"Lucy! Where is he?!" She just smirked at what I said.

"Now why would I tell you that he is going to help me to bring back master-sama." Master-sama? Who on earth is that and why does she need Natsu to help him?

"Who is master-sama and why do you need Natsu, Lucy?!" Erza then said what I thought but still her smirk stayed on her face.

"You see, I have a little secret of mine..." Her hair then covered her eyes.

"I'm not your friend Lucy... My name is Hotaru, I'm the leader of the dark guild of Hells grim soul."

"What do you mean?!" Her bangs then moved away from her eyes. They weren't Lucy's normal chocolate brown, they were a bloody red. Right then the big doors opened, and a light green haired man with 5 other people walked in. When I looked at the brown haired girl she was holding chains that were holding on to something. I followed the chains with my eyes only to see they were holding Natsu. There was tears running down his face, but when he looked at me, his frown was replaced with a sad smile. My heart broke at that very moment. When I looked back over at 'Lucy', the green haired man walked over to her and hit her in the neck. Lucy's body then fell and hit the floor, and a girl with jet black hair was there. She was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans. With a black shirt on with their guild mark on it and black and white connivers.

"Shi I thought I said not to do that!" She then turned to the light green haired man named Shi and yelled.

"Sorry miss Hotaru, but we needed you to get out of miss Lucy so we can go. We have most of the magic energy that we need to bring back master-sama, but we still haven't finished it, so we are taking salamander with us." He then turned to Natsu and started walk towards him. Natsu then turned to me and smiled.

"Natsu!" I ran as fasted as I could but Gajeel stopped me.

"Gajeel what the fuck are you doing let go of me!" He then kicked the back of my knee and I fell. Why is Gajeel doing this what the fuck?!

"Gajeel! What is the meaning of this?!" Erza yelled at the top of her lungs. Happy then started to panic.

"..." He still didn't answer.

"Nice work Gajeel-Kun~" when I looked up I saw that Hotaru, talking to him.

"Gajeel! What is the meaning of this?!" His eyes were covered by his hair. He then raised his arm up and turned it into his iron rod and hit Erza into a wall.

"ERZA!"

"ERZA~!" He then moved his arm over and hit Happy into another wall.

"Happy! Gajeel let me go!" I struggled to get lose but it was no use... He then raised his arm above my head.

"Good night prince of the falling black ice..." And it all went black...

Natsu's Pov

When I woke up I was in a room with all the people that took me and hurt me. I was tied on to a chair by the chains around me.

"So your awake vessel of master-sama" I looked up and saw a black hair women in front of me.

"W-who are you?" She smirked then put her hand under my chin and raised it but so our noises were touching. She moved a little closer to me face so I could feel the air coming out of her mouth on to mine.

"I'm Hotaru, I was the one that took Gray from you. Not Lucy me." My eyes widened with rage, I tired to move my head away but I couldn't she tightened her grip on my face.

"Do you want to know why? Because, I needed you to be filled with rage and sadness. I wanted you to feel alone. So you become the prefect vessel for, Master-sama" she moved closer to my lips only a little bit away from them.

"You see, I took Master-sama soul into my body till the rest of him was going back into the great vessel it once was... You see you and master-sama are two parts to one whole, this is the only way I can make him go back into this body is by letting him take control of me till he finishes what he wants~" my eyes turned from raged to feared in seconds. Her voice turned from a high girly one to a deep guy one. It almost sound like me but was a little deeper.

"Hello there my other half~" 'she' was still close to my lips as before but then turned 'her' head to the rest of them in the room still holding on to my face.

"Leave." They nodded and left. 'She' then turned back to me inches away from my mouth.

"Time to rejoin our broken souls to one whole again~" 'she' leaned in and kisses me. I tried to push her away but I couldn't move away from where I was. My vision started to get burry and I had to close my eyes, I fought against it but in the end it won...

When I opened my eyes all I saw was that I was in that dark abyss again, but I wasn't alone. I saw someone in front of me. He had pink hair just like mine, but he looked a lot older. He looked like as if he was in his late 30's. he was wearing the same outfit as the girl was before but guy version. His hair was as short as mine but was straight. He then started to walk over to me with a evil smirk on his face.

"W-who are you?" He then stopped when he was right in front of me. He was a lot taller than me. It was about a couple inches taller.

"Now why ask a stupid question like that?" He then lean into my face, which made me back up a little with a blush on my face. His evil smirk turned to a soft smile.

"Your so cute when you blush~" He then put his hand on my face and pull it closer to his.

"Since you seen to be making me happy I'll tell you who I am~. My name is Natsu Dragneel. Your other half."

"W-what do you mean my other half?!"

"Well you see the reason you have never aged, you don't know when your birthday is, you have trouble remembering any thing if you have left it for a short time, is because all those things come to me~. I am your shadow. With out me you will be called nothing more that a lose case." I tried to pull away from him but then he pushed me and pinned me to the ground.

"Get off of-" he then pressed his lips on mine once again. My version started to blur. He then got off of me leaving me on the ground unable to move and smirked.

"You see when you and I kiss all of your magic power that you once thought you owned by your self I now going into my body. And once all your magic is gone me and you will be one~" no... I can't become one with this bastard... I... I just can't. My body started to feel weak once again and my fight to keep my eyes open started but in the end, I lost in defeat...

~End of Chapter 5~


	6. Chapter 6

**Crystalangel554, Dark Sorcerer of Fire, IceFlire Blader, Jigoku-to-Hana, Kitsune Diachi, Kitsune frame, Mayuko-chan, Mysteryholla, Naturesshadows, Odette12, WhatifStoryTeller, YaoixJoe 3, Yarrowvixen, bluecrushsurfergirl, darkhuntressxir, jojoinuyasha, loveuseth : thanks for following the story so far~ :3**

**~Review answer time~**

**Crystalangel554: " *Clap hand* I finally figured what Lucy reminded me of in this story. A crazed**

**Juvia! In the stories that I've read, it's usually her that trying to get them**

**to breakup; but I'm glad for the change."" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D: SAVE HIM GRAY! SAVE HIM! And wtf Gajeel?! Why help that**

**woman? SHE'S EVIL! EVILLLLLLLLLLLL! Okoay, I'm done. But Natsu doesn't age?**

**T-then...how old is he?!"**

**Thank you for reviewing! And I'm glad you found out who Lucy reminds you of. Natsu's age will come up later along with more characters, so stay readying~^_^**

**Cat (Guest):" Cat:Yay! Nice chapter! I can't wait for the next one Nya!""Cat:Ohh interesting next chapter Nya!"**

**Well here it is~ I hope you like it.:-)**

**darkhuntressxir: " I can't wait for more!" "other natsu.. prince of falling black ice... this story is getting better and**

**better..."**

**Well wait no more here it is~! And thank you for liking my story there will be more so stay reading~! :)**

**Mayuko-chan: "The idea seems original. Just a little mistake : Natsu age. We have seen him**

**when he was younger, ar Fairy Tail."**

**It isn't a mistake. I put it like that on purpose. Nobody really knows how old Natsu is, and what if he ages slowly so when he got to fairy tail her only looked young but he wasn't. I will explain it more in later chapters, so stay readying~! :3**

**Well here is chapter 6 hope you all like it~! I'm also on twitter and facebook! NatsuDragqueen, (twitter account), NatsuDragqueen (Facebook). I will gladly follow back and friend you! Enjoy~!**

Chapter 6: memories for a past I don't remember...

Natsu's Pov

Memory 1~

" Tensai! How the hell do you think the boy will take care of the clan if he can't even do magic?!"

" Yuuki, he just hasn't awoken yet! Give him some time he w-"

"No! We can't wait that long we need him to be ready now! We have another son we can just get rid of him and pretend that he wasn't born. No body will know."

"How are we going to just get rid of him? He will die without us."

"It doesn't matter, if he can't do magic what good would he be here? Even if you care so much we can give him to the dragon that lives at the top of the mountain. We can give him as a sacrifice."

"But he is our first born-"

"I don't care what you have to say about the matter he is leaving tomorrow morning." Once I heard them stop talking I heard someone coming up the stairs. Then the door handle made a squeak, and open. A women was standing at the door. I couldn't see her face because the lights were off in the room I was in and the only light that had entered the room was from the hall way. She had long light pink hair.

"Natsu, it's me mommy. Get dress I'm going to take you on a trip okay?" I looked up at her trying to wonder where we were going to go but I wasn't so sure.

"Natsu, answer mommy." I then looked down at my hands and saw that I was little again. My hands were small. I didn't have any of the scars I got from missions I went on or have any bruises from what had happened with Gray and Lucy. I then looked up and saw that women, she was right in my face.

"Natsu, go get ready and I will be back up in a minute." She then stood up and turned on the light. She turned to me, but her face was still blurred.

"Get ready now." She then turn back to the door and shut the door. I looked over at the mirror and saw that I didn't have my scarf with me I never had my scar on my neck either.

I walked closer to the mirror and took off my shirt. My arm didn't have the guild mark. I didn't have my nice tan any more. I was pale with light pink coloured cheeks. My eyes weren't my normal colour. They were a saffron. I looked around and saw that I was in a room a like bedroom.

"Was all of my memories of my friends and all the people I meet when I was in fairy tail all fake?" I heard yelling from down stairs and I then started to put clothes into a bag that I found. Of all shades and colours. It didn't matter what it was I just put it into a bag. I then put on a red shirt and looked at my self in the mirror once again. I was wearing a red shirt with a part of jeans and a pair of black socks and I was wearing a little red dragon dragon necklace. I then look over to the bed and grabbed the bag and the little stuffed dragon that was there and put it into the bag. When I walked over to the door, the door opened from the other side and that women came in.

"Natsu are you ready?" I nodded at her. She then reached down and took my hand. We then walked out of the room, and down the stairs.

"Where are you taking him?" I looked over to a man sitting in a chair that was looking at us.

"I am talking him where I said I was." I then looked up at her. Her face that once had a fake smile turned to a face filled with rage.

"I thought I told you, your not talking him any where." I then looked down at the floor. They then started to fight again. A noise was coming from the stairs and I turned to see what it was. There was a boy there, he was younger looking then I did, his hair was a violet red. His eyes were a navy blue. He looked kinda cute... I blushed at the thought.

"Mommy, daddy where are you taking Nii-chan?" He then rubbed his eyes as if he just woke up.

"No where honey. Go back to bed okay?"

"No. I want to go with you and Nii-chan." She then sigh and was about to say no when I started to talk.

"C-can he come with us?" Her eyes widen, everyone's eyes in the room widen.

"N-Natsu... You just talked..." I looked back over at the man that once was sitting, he was standing and started walking over to me. I then felt someone tackle me from behind, and I fell to the ground. When I looked over my shoulder and saw that, that boy was hugging me with tears falling down his face.

"Why are you crying?" He then wiped away his tears and smiled softly at me.

"It's nothing..." He then stood up and helped me up.

"Well it's almost morning. We have to get going." The women then grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the house with the other boy. Leaving the red haired man inside.

We walked for a while till we made it to a mountain. I stared to hear a roar from the top of the mountain even as the roars got louder we keep walking. Once we just got to the top she then let go of my hand.

"Boys wait here I have to go do something." She then walked into the cave where the roars were the loudest. We heard a high pitch scream.

"MOM!" The boy then started to run into the cave as well. I tried to grab him hand to stop him but I missed. I then heard a scream that came from a boy. I then started to walk slowly into the cave as well. Once I got in, I saw the woman dead on the ground as blood was growing around her dead body. I then looked up and saw that there was a dragon in here. It was a black dragon with blue lines on it that were in different swirls, and shapes. He was big. He had the boy in his mouth and bit down a little. Blood went every where. He then opened his mouth and the boy fell. I then walked over to him. His breathing was starting to slow down. And his eyes were starting to lose life that once filled them.

"N-Natsu..." I then kneeled down beside him as he started to let go of life.

"P-please... G-go.. C-check... I-if m-mom I-is o-okay..." I nodded and got up and went over to the women and kneeled beside her. I reached out my hand and touched her. Her body was cold as ice. Her pulse was gone and no longer there. I then stood up and walked over to the boy.

"She isn't awake..." I kneeled down beside him. He was pale, I reached my hand out to him and he was cold. Just like the women. Blood was falling down the side of the his mouth.

"..." He stayed silent.

"H-hey k-kid w-wake u-up..."

"..." He still didn't answer. Tears started to fall down my face. But why? I don't even know who he is. So why?

A loud roar filled the cave. I lifted my hands to my ears. Trying to block out the noise, but in the end it didn't work. My vision started to go blurry. When I looked up at the dragon, his arm was up in the air and it came crashing down. I lost control of my body and leaned over the boy to protect him, the arm then hit my back and pushed my hands and knees into the ground. I felt a shock of pain go through out my body. My back felt as if I had broken it. My body then fell. When I looked up at the boy he looked so peaceful. A smile formed onto my face. When I looked back up the dragon was blurry. He roared once again and that is when the pain went even worst. I started to cough up blood. My hands and knees were dripping with blood. A small puddle was forming around me and the boy. I tried to get the blood off of him but I couldn't. It just kept coming back as more blood left our body's and made a river of blood, that flowed all the way over to where the dragon was. He's roars seemed to go out into the distance. Like as if we where standing at the bottom of the mountain.

I heard someone taking steps over to me. I couldn't make out his face but all I saw was that he had jet black hair. He was crying. But why? Did the dragon have anything to do with him? Did he know us? I couldn't remember.

"I was in the same spot as you. I wasn't wanted by my family either, just because of my magic." I then felt my body being picked up. He pulled me close to him chest as he then stood up carrying me bridal style.

"I'm sorry for what he did. He just couldn't help it. It's not normal for him to get visitors, so when you guys came up here he got a little surprised." He then put me down at a clean spot in the cave.

"I know what your feeling, your scared, sad, worried, and holding on as much as you can to life. But even if you put down your guard a little you would lose, your life. That's why I'm going to help you okay? It will only hurt a little." He then walked back over to the other boy who life had left long ago, and picked him up and brought him over to where I was and put him beside me.

"This will help you get better." He lifted his hands and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again his eyes were a red. He said something but I couldn't hear what he was saying, my hearing was now gone and all I heard was a ringing noise in my ears. I started to lose my vision. But before I did my body felt like it was getting torn into to parts. I screamed but I couldn't hear it. My tears started to fall once again. But this time they were going faster.

When I looked over at the boy, his eyes weren't their pretty navy blue eyes were gone into a crimson red and he stood up like he just went through nothing. He looked down at me as his hair started to change colour. It then was the same as mine. He looked like me but he had straight hair just like that women. He then took off the scarf he had around his neck and dropped it on me. It was a scaly looking scarf just like... Igneel's scarf... It wasn't Igneel's scarf, it was his but how?

I looked back up at him. He had this big smirk on his face. He moved closer to me and leaned down and kissed my cheek. He then stood up and said something, but I couldn't hear it. My vision left me and I fell into darkness.

When I woke up I smelled something. It smelled like someone or something I knew. It was comforting, so I tried to open my eyes to see what it was. When they finally opened I saw that I was still in the cave I was before. I sat up and looked around. The boy and the women were gone the only thing that was left was the dried blood on the ground. I looked at my lap and saw the scarf. I then lifted it to my noise to see if it was what I was smelling, and sadly it was. I then put it beside me and stood up. I saw a shiny rock in the cave that show my reflexion. When I picked it up to look in it my eyes were a different colour and there was dried blood that splatter on my face with the line of blood going down from my lip to my chin.

I then heard walking from the opening of the cave. When I looked over I saw a man there, he was wearing a open vest with a butt cape and a pair of baggy pants and a pair of sandals. His hair was long and red, his eyes were yellow that look like a small flame to them.

He looked down at the scarf and picked it up. He then looked around. He then saw me and his eyes widened.

"Boy, what happened here?" He then slowly walked over to me.

"..." I tried to answer but the words just wouldn't come out. He then sighed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Was there a dragon in here?" I nodded and his face was filled with a sad look.

"Was he black with blue? And was there a man with him?" I nodded once again and he them pulled my into a hug.

"Was there other people with you?" I nodded again. He then pulled away a little bit and smiled sadly.

"Did it hurt?" I tilted my head as if asking what he was saying.

"He killed you, but you were brought back. Were your eyes a different colour before?" I nodded.

"You see, my friend Zeref brought you back after Ancoligia, killed you and the two other people. He must have thought that you would do him good." He then looked down in to his hands and saw the scarf.

"Here." He then moved the scarf up and put it around my neck.

"There now it has some use." He smiled and moved his hand to the scarf.

"I'm going to make sure that your scarf keeps you safe." The scarf then went from being all bloody to a clean white scarf.

"Let's go eat and get you cleaned up okay?"

I nodded and he then stood up and took my hand and started walking. I followed him as he left the cave.

Once we got to a forest we stopped. He then let go of my hand and walked over to a patch of trees. He then looked back at me and smiled.

"I'll be right back okay?" I nodded and he left. Hours had pasted when he finally got back, but this time he wasn't alone. He was with a women with sliver hair who was wearing a deep blue dress. Her eyes were a dark black.

"I'm back... I don't think I asked you but what's your name kid?" He then walked over to me and sat down in front of me so I was the same height.

"My n-name is Natsu..." His smile then brightened as he moved one of his hands to his hair.

"Well Natsu, I'm Igneel. And this is grandinee. She's here to help you." She then blushed a little but move beside Igneel.

"Hello there Natsu, can you lay down for me?" I nodded and laid down. She then move closer and put her hands on my wounds and they light with blue. I winced at the pain.

"We're going to help, you Natsu." She then smiled, and my vision went blank.

"Ahhh!" When I opened my eyes again, I was in the black abyss.

"W-was that a dream?" I then sat up and started to rub my head.

"Morning sunshine~" my eyes widened as I lifted my head to look him in the eyes.

"See we are alike. I'm just your darkness lord Zeref saved you from. But your not safe any more." A smirk grew on his face.

"Two parts make a whole Natsu. Remember that. Now since that is out of the way how about we get going on ceremony on become whole, and I know the best way how." My mind then went black as I watched as he moved us closer to a room that blood was dried on the floor. Fear grew inside me make me afraid of what was going to come next...

~End of Chapter 6~


End file.
